THE MASTER
by megatronus89
Summary: Jaune Arc a young man who came to make a life for himself. but has no formal training, no knowledge of the world of hunters and huntresses. But what if... what if Jaune Arc was not the kind heart young Lad that the world saw him as? What if he was in fact, a highly skilled warrior, and What if he was the one true master. The true unknown enemy of all the four kingdoms...?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune Arc a young man who came to make a life for himself. but has no formal training, no knowledge of the world of hunters and huntresses. But... what if... what if Jaune Arc was not the kind heart young Lad that the would saw him as? What if he was in fact, a highly skilled warrior, and What if he was the one true master. The true unknown enemy of Beacon and all the other kingdoms...**

 **Prologue**

The room was dark as the moonless night, as three individuals stood before a large blacken screen, they knew themselves as his apprentices. His students. Two were female, and the other was male.

Among them was his first apprentice, she stood as a masked beauty, wearing a Nevermore themed mask. Her long and silky black hair rolling long her back. She wore a kunoichi theme armour. On her hip was her weapon; Huginn, the multi-bladed sword dispenser sheath. Unlike her Brother's Muninn, a sword/scythe/gun combo.

She had served her master for almost 4 years now, unlike the other two he had taken into his fold. Much to her own displeasure.

The second is another woman, with ash black hair. American eyes and a body most women would kill for. She grew her hair out in the last few years she had known her master. And was a little jealous of the fact he favored her senior tlrather than herself. Her weapon a bow/swords combo; Cruella.

The final apprentice was a young man who wore a grimm mask, like the first but it was a masquerad style mask. He was fairly tall for his young age and had red hair that let his faunus heritage horns blend slightly into his stylised mess.

He refused to admit his master was human, as he would much rather kill the man than serve him but he would never argue with the results of his training. With Wilt and Bloom by his side he was stood on equal footing with his other Associates.

but this quite moment ended when the screen came on, showing a hooded figure, which Shrouded the man's face in shadows, letting the cruel and dark blue eyes to stare at the three in mild disappointment.

"Report." Came the calm and semmingly kind tone, but to the three it ment they had better bring good news Or feel their masters wrath. It was also a voice of someone who was in his youth.

"Master, I report that my findings have shown great success. The Grimm-fixation serum is 72% complete, we are still working out the issue of mortality rates. As of yesterday of the 50 test subjects only one made it through." The woman said from behind her mask. Silently hoping she had brought the better news than the others.

"Good work, Mrs. Xiao Long." Came a humorous chuckle as the woman growled in anger at being addressed by that particular name. "Cinder?"

Hearing a heavy gulping sound form the younger woman, Raven's lips turned into a triumphant smirk.

"Things are going steady my lord, but.." The young seductress began only to pause for a moment. But it was a moment to long for her liking.

"Go on..." If one where to hear this it would seem like a young man flirting with the young woman. But to the three it was a promise of pain he did not like the news she brought.

"But we ran into a little snag. It would seem some huntsmen in training have been becoming a throne in our sides as it were." Cinder said noticing her master seemed unamused by her telling. "It would also seem that Mrs. Xiao Long's daughter is apart of the group which has been giving us problems."

"Don't you dare address me by that name again, Fall. Or I will cut your tongue out with a spoon." Raven said wit malice as she glared from beneath her mask.

But before they could argue further, their master had made himself know.

"Enough." It was cold and silent, but it was enough to let the two know they pushed his patience far beyond the norm. "Adam, what news do you bring to the table."

"I failed my mission, master. It would seem Blake has betrayed by trust and left the White Fang." Adam said knowing full well he was on thin ice now. "She has also been contributing too Cinder's plans my lord."

It a moment there was an unhealthy silence.

"It would seem amount the three of you raven has brought me the only good news. I am shamefully disappointed." Their master spoke like a father after hearing their child did something wrong. "Adam I know of your relationship with Ms Belladonna. But I ask are you devoted to my teachings to kill her?"

"I will right my wrongs, master." Adam spoke surely of himself. He knew his master would see through his hidden words.

"Seeing that you do." The Master said before looking to Cinder. "Will you be able to meet the mandate for the plan?"

"Yes master, in a week we will be back on track." Cinder lied as she would have to skip a few steps to get thing back in line.

"Good, don't fail me... or else." The Master said as he shift his gaze to the last. "And your problem daughter?"

"What if she could be turned to our side, master?" Raven said, but she was hoping beyond hope that her master would agree with her.

"..." The humming in thought was all they could hear. "Yes... what a delightful idea. Yes... another apprentice to join the Dark side."

"She will join us or die." Raven said as she bowed her head to the cloaked man.

"To kl your own daughter... Raven you impress me everytime. Haha!" Came the chilling laugh before it became quite. "You have your mission. Now go."

Was all the got before the screen went black.

-miles away-

Turning off the screen the man sat in the comforts of his dorms bathroom. As he pulled back his towel letting his wet hair fall to tangled mess.

"Fools. Each and every one of them." Came a sinister chuckle. Before he dried off the rest of himself and got dressed.

Opening the door he put on his normal goofy grin and dorky persona.

"Alright Team let head out, and show Beacon what we are made of!" He said with stupidly large grin. 'Dance! Dance for your master my puppets! Muahaha hahaha!'

-cut-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1;**

 **Sweet as sugar**

 **And**

 **Deadly as poison**

it had been a long and tiring day for one such as Jaune Arc. Having to dumb down his skills, his intelligence to fit his roll as the dunce of Beacon. But he couldn't deny the slight positives that came with it. To have the so-called untouchable girl fawning over him like some love-sick school girl.

Pyrrha Nikos, while he would admit she was pretty to look at, he found her to be clingy and overly attached to his idiot of a persona. Oh he knew who she was from the moment he saw her. But played the unknowing idiot, which made the girl fall for him.

Then their was his two teammates Lie Ren or just Ren and Nora Valkyrie. The two together-not-together couple. Which he saw as a joke. He knew Nora was head over heels for the Zen-master of the team. Who was either blind to her feelings or was just ignorant of them. Which added to headache after headache.

Moving on to the team which gave his apprentices trouble since begining of the semester. Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose.

A girl who was innocent, Naive, and so trusting of her friends... someone he wished to break very much. To see her a crying mess as he take her innocences, prey upon her nativity, and destroy her trust in others. Such vivid images of her looking up at him with eyes full of fear and desperation sent shivers of ecstacy down his spine.

Than there was Weiss Schnee, a girl he "loved" to harass and torment with his volleys of wooing her like some cheap strumpet. He knew she loved the attention at a subconscious level. But was quite adamant that she would never date him, which was a good choice on her part or he would have taken that young noble woman and turned her into a messy cocotte moll. Which he believed her to be better as.

Next came Adams former Lover. A quite girl he knew would be quite screamer if her and her former lover's nights had anything to say about it. Thinking of which he was pretty sure that Adam wouldn't mind if he cleaned out her and gave her a few goes. After all it would be such a wasted if a nice piece of kitty-cat ass.

And lastly was his more favorable Apprentice's daughter. if he was being honest. She looked like her mother if she dyed her hair black and kept her eyes red. But between them was like night and day. Yang Xiao Long, a girl would useful if she was not such an airhead. But her body would made for some fine amusement.

But it would seem Cinder has been causing more problems as of late. He was disapppinted at seeing a highly skilled woman being taking down by children! For Oum's sake. He would laugh if it was so pathetic.

Maybe he should "retire" his apprentices and gain new ones. They are much a diamond in the rough as he was before his former master too him in and trained him. But he made his own mistake. Thinking carefully Jaune focused on the problem at hand.

He had picked already skilled warriors, which were slightly easier to train but... they still fell back on to their old fighting style. But if he trained the new ones at a younger age. It would be easier to over rider their instinctive fighting prowess with the new.

'A team of slaves ready to fight for their master... I going to enjoy this.' Jaune thought to himself as he looked over each of the girls of Team RWBY. Noting their strength, skills, and seductive bodies. "Hey guys! what are ya up to?"

Playing the part of the fool, made the girls drop their gaurd around him. He noticed that Weiss refused to look at him, he didn't care he had enough time as it was before the plan came to fuition.

"Oh hey jaune!" Ruby said with enthusiasm, missing the slight look Jaune gave her as he looked her over with hidden lust. "Nothing much just finished training."

"Cool! So you guys wanna hang out or something?" Jaune asked with pleading eyes, which made the girls cave. 'All to easy.'

"Sure, Lady killer. What do you have planned?" The buxom blond asked as she swung an arm around Jaune neck teasing him in the process. Which Jaune eyed the girl with a minor glare, but quickly changed to a blushing face as he noticed her face was close to her well developed breasts.

Evil master mind he may be, but still a hormonal teen and it didn't help that his thoughts of having the blond girl a squirting mess writhing under him didn't help any.

"Well there is new arcade store in Vale I thought we could check it out." Jaune said as he pushed Yang off of him but snuck a quick and stealthy squeezed of her tit. Making the blond babe blush, but passed it off as accidental.

"Oh fuck yeah! Let go and have a yang!" She cheered at thought of the new arcade. Making everyone sigh at her poorly made pun.

'Yang, if you weren't so hot and would make a damn good toy, I would kill you.' Jaune thought as he looked to the other two members of the team. "What about you, snow angel?"

"I will pass." Wiess said as she turned her nose up an sniffed, while Jaune narrowed his eyes just a bit.

'Snow angel, is the best you will ever get. My little Ice cocotte.' Jaune thought angrily he wish he could just slap her smug look off her face and make her scream in both pleasure and torment. "OK..."

The sound of disappointment made the young Heiress reconsider her statement.

"But... since you so kindly offered to treat us, I might as well enjoy some relaxation." She said playing it off as some she thought would be nice. But internally... 'Awe, Jaune had went all thought this trouble to get a date with me!'

"Well if everyone else is going I might as well." Blake said looking up from her book, catching a small glint in Jaune's eye. Which made her a bit wary of him.

"Awesome! Let go!" Jaune said with unbidden cheer, as he walked with the girls. Taking note of their luscious round asses and slender bodies. And had a dark thought of their futures. 'I can't wait to have you girls under me.'

It didn't take long for them to reach the arcade, Yang and Ruby where the more ecstatic of the group. They both ran to each and every game with child like wonder. He almost felt bad about what his next step was... almost.

It was about a few hours later that Jaune brought back 5 large sodas and two Xtra Large pizzas.

Jaune sat there watching them knock back the sodas and the pizzas. It wasn't until they finished that the noticed the look he had on his face.

"Hey Jaune, whyish ya lukin at usss like that?" Yang asked but quickly noticed that her speech was slurred.

"Oh, just admiring my future toys." Jaune said with a bright and innocent smile as one by one the girls looked at him faces of betrayal and shock before succumbing to sleep, leaving only Ruby conscious long enough to hear him. "And what fine toys you four will make."

The last thing she saw was his smile as he stood up and walked over to her, his smile never leaving his face, but the look in his eyes terrified her.

"Wh-why?" She asked struggling to fight the drugs in her body.

"Because you have been messing with my plans, and that of my partner's and apprentices... former apprentices." Jaune said as he cupped her cheek, rubbing the slowly forming tears away. "Don't cry... there is no need to... Yet. I promise to be a very kind and loving master."

Confusion was written all over her face, before Jaune leaned in and captured the young he girls lips in a one sided battle of dominance. Before sleep took her unwilling form.

"Yes, you would be the first to fall my little Rose." Jaune said as he stroked her tears from her cheek as she slept.

-cut-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Innocent Rose**

 **And**

 **Snow Angel.**

A groggy moan escaped her lips as she woke up, the pounding of her head did not make things easy as she came to, before she remembered how this happened.

"Oh good, my little Rose is awake." Came the sweet and almost jubilant tone from her captor.

"Jaune why are you doing this?" Ruby asked pleading to her friend who stood in front of her, with a highly amused look on his face.

"Quite simple, you and your team have been giving my partner and my apprentices trouble, or should i say 'Former' partner and Apprentices, though amusing as it is. It does give me a headache when they can not deal with to four little girls." Jaune said as he traced a finger long her chin, making her look up at him Seeing an amused look on his face. "And to make sure things go smoothly, I thought of 'hey why not convert them.' After all you four are so easily swayed by your emotions, unlike my former apprentices. Blakes former lover, the woman you fought when you first met Roman, and your dear beloved sisters own mother have had quite the bit of trouble with you lot."

"Uh?" Ruby asked even more confused.

"Yes, Yang's mother was... is tasked with yang to either join us or she will be killed." Jaune said as he stood up, and walked over to a fashionable chair that was beside a table in front of her. "But you see, I have grown bored of my former apprentices. Their lack luster and drive have become stale. So I began to think. Why not take the ones that been causing soo much trouble and make them my devoted slaves."

"But I thought-"

"You thought we were friends?" Jaune asked with a bark of laughter, his laugh was not the kind and gentle laugh she came to know from him, it was a dark and cruel laugh at her poor trust. "My dear Ruby, I would admit if things were different I would have been happy to be your friend. But that is not the case here."

Picking up a small object in his hand the soft click confused Ruby before waves of unwanted pleasure jolted through her body, looking down for the first time, Ruby finally noticed she was laying on the table completely nude before her former friend.

"Oh, how I wished to see your lovely body squirm." Jaune said as he stood up and walked back towards her. "You know this would a lot more pleasing if you just submit to me."

Cupping her small breast Ruby could only scream in both protest and pleasure as his hand snaked itself down from her notable breasts, her flat toned stomach until he cupped her hairless mound.

"My oh my, my little rose must enjoy her prince charming treatment." Jaune said as he leaned down capturing Ruby's lush nipped between his lips and began to toy with her.

Letting the room they were in to be filled with heavy moans and wails of pleasure.

For hours went by and Ruby was slowly losing her self to the lusting touch of Jaune Arc, how he tenderly caressed her lilith form, as if he was a gentle lover. She couldn't stand the honey soaked words of sweet nothings as he teased her relentlessly. Her young body ached for his touch, she wanted more than just his fingers. She wanted him, she wanted him to truly claim her as his property.

"Jaune!" She whined out as he had stopped just moments ago to sit down in front of her, he had done this for a while. He would tend to her body for an hour or so, before taking a small break and doing it again. But lately his breaks seem to be longer and longer each time. "Jaune please! I will do anything!"

smirking at the broken mess on the table, Jaune walked over to her, and pulled out the vibrator that had been inside her since the beginning. His smirk only grew as she moaned at the emptiness she felt at its removal.

"put it back, Jaune I need it!" Ruby began to cry as she wanted the feeling of being full.

"Don't cry my little rose, I will give you something even better than that ll useless toy." Jaune said as he undid her restraints, and pulled her weaken body to the edge with her legs hang by either side of his hips. "I have a very important gift for you my little rose."

With that said he thruster his full length inside the girl, breaking her maiden barrier. Making the young girl turned woman scream in pain before she was silenced by her newly dubbed master as he claimed her lips.

The long hard and fast thrusts slowly gave way to slow and passionate, letting the young woman to enjoy her masters treatment of her.

"My sweet rose, I'm going to make sure that this is the only cock you will ever need in life." He said as he ignored her shameless moaning just before he let his seed fill the young woman's womb. "Aaaah that is a good girl take your master's load like a good little slut."

Looking down at the girls blank and broken face gave Jaune a slight shutter as he released yet another wave of cum into the young woman.

"Clean yourself up." Jaune said as he pulled himself out, looking down at her as globs of thick creamy cum poured out from her abused cunt. "I'm off to tame your teammates."

Walking out of the room to his next conquest, Jaune had a small bounce in his step as Ruby seemed to be easily tamed, than again she is the youngest and innocent of Team RWBY.

"Let's see what my snow angel is up to." He said as he entered another room where she slept, with a rosy tint to her cheeks. "She truly does look like an angel sleeping like that."

He pulled the tiara, from her hair letting the lopsided pony tail to fall letting her long snow white hair frame her pretty face.

"Wake up my snow angel, it time to submit to you master. " Jaune cooed as he lightly kissed the girl's cheek, making her blush as she groaned as she slowly woke up. Before he kissed her again, making her unintentionally moan under the kiss. "Morning snow angel."

"Jaune honey, you're too good for me." Weiss said still in a sleep like state as she returned the kiss, not noticing that it wasn't a dream.

"You're damn right I am." Jaune growled in a husky voice before he pulled her hair back making her scream out in pain before he raped her mouth with his own tongue, the pain and pleasure was confusing as she didn't know which was what she wanted as Jaune forcefully groped her small breasts with his strong hands and forced her to lay on her back as he pinned her down, only now did she realised that she was undressed and naked under an equal naked Jaune, who's member was pressing against her lower entrance, almost like a battering Ram waiting to break her maiden hood's walls down.

"You enjoy this, my Ice Cocotte?" Jaune said with a smug voice as he gazed down at her like a predatory would do to their prey.

"No! How cpuld I like something as vile as this you monster!" She yelled at him in anger only to be slapped across the face so hard she swore she felt her teeth rattle.

"You will not take that tone with me." Jaune said as he glared as he held her face in the clutch of his strong hand, before he grinding his full length against her. "And don't you lie to me, you cunt is soaking wet, it's like you want me to fuck you silly. Just like I did to Ruby."

The look of horror on her face was priceless to the blond stud as he took yet another Maiden's maidenhood.

"God you are so tight!" Jaune manned out as he forced every inch of his fully hard cock into her tight hole. "I hope you get knocked up, because I want to see the look on your father's face when he sees his daughter becoming a little Whore for my amusement!"

Each thrust was painful to the young Schnee, as he crush raped her over and over again. Her tears never stopped falling as he was merciless on her.

"I'm sorry Jaune!" She cried out painfully as she begged him to stop. "I'm sorry I should have gave you a chance!"

Jaune stopped and looked down at her with a disgusted sneer.

"Is that what you think I am doing?" Jaune asked looking down at her with a condescending and mocking look. "No, my dear Snow Angel. I am not doing this because of the rejections. No I am doing this so you and your team will be my new toys.. maybe my apprentices. You will each serve me as your master."

As he started to thrust again, his dark and twisted grin was scaring Weiss as she never thought the young man who had captured her heart on the first day at Beacon was a sadistic heathen, and for some unknown reason it aroused her knowing he wasn't doing out of revenge.

"More." She moaned out finally giving in to the Blonds touch. "More my love, fuck me! Fuck me until I can no longer live without you!"

This seemed to only make him go faster and harder, with each thrust it brought him closer to climax as he was like a wild beast. She could no longer hold back an lewd main as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued his movements only to feel the longest and hardest thrust, as she felt his length penetrate her womb to empty his scolding hot seed in her.

"AAAAAH!" Came the rough and ragged scream as she came around his length, as it felt like hot liquid iron burning her from the inside out.

As she came down from both a pleasant and painful high, Weiss look up at the blond on top of her, the love and devotion the filled her eyes made him disgusted and also amused by her change.

"You will me a fine Whore for my amusement ment, my Ice Cocotte." Jaune spoke with a charming suave as he pulled his length from her overflowing womb. Much to the girl's dismay.

"Jaune...?" The young Schnee asked earn his attention as he dressed himself.

"Yes?" He asked in turn barely hiding his annoyance.

"Do... do you still love me?" She asked hoping there was something truly there from the beginning of the year.

Turning to her he had a cruel smile on his face as he walked over to her grabbing a painful handful of of her silvery white hair, and yanked it back causing her to cry out in pain letting some tears to form from her eyes.

Her painful scream was muffled as he claimed her lips, which both silenced her and broke her just a little bit more.

"No, I don't. But it doesn't mean anything since you belong to me and me alone." He said as he whispered into her ear, making her shiver in both fear and excitement. "Should you touch another or be touched by another man. I will kill him it the most gruesome way possible. And into don't like to share what I claim as mine."

With that Jaune roughly let go of her hair and left to conquer his next apprentice.

'Time to tame a very bad kitty.' Jaune thought to himself as he liked his lips in anticipation.

-Cut-

 _ **hope you enjoy the lemons/limes also don't forget to review I look forward to them.**_

 _ **Please know it will only be team RWBY, no other girls. Sorry.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Blake the Cat**

 **Ending it with a Yang!**

Jaune walked into the room and quickly noticed his new pet was not lying on the table, and was most likely still in the room.

'Foolish little girl.' Jaune thought to himself as he walked over to where Blake should have been, he had made sure to lock the door behind when he entered.

"You know, you have no weapons, and I have the only key to get out." Jaune spoke aloud, in both a mocking and amused tone, as he put a false key in front of him.

It took only a second before a phased shadow passed him and was about to swipe the key if Jaune had not moved in a blink of an eye. And pinned Blake's naked form on the table beneath him.

"No wonder my apprentice liked you so much." Jaune said as he made the girl beneath him squirm and struggled to free herself. He took his tike to admire her wonderful body, the boundless C-cup breasts as the swayed back and forth as she fought to free herself. "I have to say, Adam does have good taste in women."

That alone made her stop and looked up at him in fear.

"What surprised? You thought Adam was naturally skilled? HA! that boy was weak as shit before I took him in. And I know all about you Blake Anastasia Belladonna." He said as he gripped both her arms with a single hand surprising her with his strength as he pulled her Ribbon off, showing her faunus heritage to him. "I've known all about your... nightly escapades with Adam long before you chose to leave to come to Beacon."

Seeing her blush a unique Scarlet was amusing, but he went further.

"How you howled and moaned like a some alley cat as he fucked you like a wild beast." Jaune said as he leaned down and whispered in to her ear. "But let me tell you this, I am far better than he will ever be."

Looking up at him in fear, Blake knew who he was.

"You're the Master?!"

"Yes I am, Adam, was my final apprentice but so far I have been disappointed with the three of them. But you, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang have shown me how much potential you all have. Join me Blake. And I promise you, you will become the greatest huntress alone with the others. I will help you bring unity among humans and Faunus kind." Jaune whispered as he placed kisses along her neck, his words were sickly sweet. "I will help you bring them all together, making them live as one... under your heel. You just have to submit to me and I will make your dreams come true. You have my word."

As he continued to tempt her, he was also kissing and sucking her flesh as he sunk a finger into her love canal. Making her unintentionally moan at his touch.

"Please Blake, submit to me. Call me master and I will give you the world." He said his voice was loving and tender, he spoke like he had been her lover for Eons, and through the cycles of life and death he had always found her. She wanted to fight him, but she found herself daring to believe his words. "Please answer me, my beloved."

forcefully turning her head to look at the blond man above her, Blake couldn't see a sinister man, just a misunderstood man that does the wrong things for the right reason.

She couldn't hold herself back as she leaned up to kiss him, it was difficult as her arms were still being pinned above her head.

"I will join you, Jaune." She said ass he pulled back from the kiss, not seeing the dark glint in his eyes as he recaptured her lips.

"And I will give you the world, my love." Jaune said as he undid his belt and pants, letting her harden member raise and met the opening of the young woman. Causing the feline hybrid to moan at the warm heat coming from the large piece of man meat. "Say you want it, I want to hear you beg for it."

His teasing was agonizing to the young woman as she felt him rub his full length long her slit, feeling his tip brush at bit at her tender and sensitive opening only to have it run along above it.

"Please master, fuck me! I will do what ever you want! Just let me know your love master!" Blake pleaded hoping he would stop teasing her and give her what she wanted. And she was not disappointed as she felt him shift a bit before having him enter all the way in, long since passing the point Adam had reached at his best and went even further as she felt like she had been winded as he smashed his cock head into her cervix shocking her with his immense size. While Adam was 7 inches at best, she could tell that Jaune was far more embowed than her former lover. 11 to 12 inches if she had to guess.

"Jaune!" She cried out as he pulled himself back only to push himself forward, digging deeper and deeper into her core.

Jaune himself could only look at the girl beneath him, it was almost a pity she wasn't among his first group of apprentices. But that had been solved with her and her other two teammates, soon to be four.

"Yes, say my name my beloved kitty." Jaune grunted as he bit the tip of her ear gently, making the girl stiffen under him from the shock of pleasure. Just as her nails clawed into his back drawing blood from her master.

Over next few hours Blake had been broken under her master's touch, submitting herself to his teachings and becoming his love slave. 'Just like Takeshi when he won tsuhime from the evil and disgusting pig of lord, and made her his personal concubine.'

Pulling himself from her, Jaune was getting read to... persuade his final soon-to-be apprentice.

"Get dressed and go meet the others back at your dorm, I will be there in a few hours, with Yang if possible." He said as he walked to the next room, knowing this one would be a bit more difficult. But he hoped that would not be the case.

-with yang-

Walking into the room, Jaune was great fun for the aura/semblance suppression collar he had around her neck or he would be soo very fucked right now. But it did nothing from stopping the crimson eyes from looking at him.

"Jaune... you have 10 seconds to let me go, before I rip your dick off and shove it so far up your ass you will still taste your piss." Yang said as she struggled to free herself from the chair she was strapped to.

But it didn't matter to him, he had what she wanted, and he would see if what he had would turn her to his side.

"Well as tempting as that offer is, I merrily did this so I could discuss with you a matter of great importance." Jaune said as he walked around the chair, like some cliché villian. Before he took out a photograph, and tossed in onto her lap. "I know where I can find your mother Yang."

Immediately yang jersey her head to look at him in shock, with some anger still hidden be hind those lilac eyes.

"I know where she is and how to get in contact with her, after all she is now my former apprentice." Jaune said as he pulled a chair up and sat in from of her. "But know my information isn't free, nor do I give charity. So what are you willing to give for this information?"

"Name your price." Yang said as she would give anything to get her answers.

"Think carefully, Yang. because you will find my price may well be put of your price range." Jaune said as he tossed a few more pictures of Raven on to her lap. "Are you still willing to give me a blank cheque.. as it were?"

"I said name your price, even if I have to cut off an arm, I will do it." Yang said as she gave her fellow blond an even and determine look.

"Even if I ask that you take the place of your mother?" Jaune asked, looking at her with a growing smile.

"What do you mean replace her?"

"As I said, your mother is my former apprentice. So I am looking for new ones, and I want you to be her replacement." Jaune said as he stood up and walked around until he was standing behind her, leaning down so his face was comfortably close to his fellow blond. "All you have to do is call me master and obey my every command. And you will have your mother bow at your feet."

As he spoke his silky smooth words, he let his hands snake themselves around Yang's body, while one went to grope her breasts, the other sunk into her spanks, and was beginning to fondle her blond covered mound.

"So what is your answer?" Jaune said as he was inwardly pleased when he was hearing the moans escaping her lips.

"All I have to do is submit myself to you, right?" She asked as she fought against her building pleasure.

"Yes along with your fellow apprentices." Jaune said, almost forgetting of Yang's overly protective sister attitude towards Ruby. "Wiess, Blake, and Ruby. They have submitted to my will and to my teachings. And each will get what they wished for."

It didn't take long before Yang was pissed once again.

"You touch my sister and I will kill you!" Yang yelled before she was slapped a crossed her face.

"Ruby was the first, I done this for her benefit just as it was for my own." Jaune said as he roughly pulled Yang's head back by her hair. "I gave her what she has always wanted. A chance for everyone to see her as more than a child. Under my teaching she will surpass my previous apprentices. And that I have no doubt about."

"For Wiess, I made her know she will never be alone if she became my apprentice, she will never have to be afraid of being pushed off to the side, or abandoned for some have ass excuse. like her father and sister." Jaune stated as he made sure Yang was forced to look him in the eyes. "As for Blake, I promised a world were humans and Faunus could live as equals, even if it means it was beneath my boot. I gave her love were her former lover and my former apprentice did not. I will make her into Queen if so asked so long as I remain the king."

But shifting his cold and cruel demeanor to a compassionate and carrying look on his face.

"And for you I will let you get your answers, but know this Raven is far beyond your skill as of now. But if you join me, I promise you will far exceed your mother, you will have your answers and know why she left you when you were young." Jaune said as let go of her hair and gently stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "all you have to do is submit."

He said before kissing her with unrelenting passion, even as he let his hands roam her luscious form.

Yang could hold it, she hated him.. but he had what she wanted and if the price to give herself to him was what he wanted for her to get a chance to met her mother. Than it was well worth it.

Feeling his lips trace long her neck sent shivers down her spine as she couldn't fight back or resist his advances even if she wanted to. He was strong and caring, she would be lying if she didn't have have small crush on him. But here he has claim her and her sister.

If anything she would have killed him if he touched her, but she knew he would be a kind master if any thing... hopefully.

"Jaune~" She moaned out as he nipped and kissed her neck and the top of her breasts. The feeling of his rough callised hands groping her ass and her tits, had made her incredibly horny. "Please Jaune!"

"No." His answer was short and culruel as the smile on his face as he undid her restraints. "You can't make demands of me."

Pulling her from the chair and throwing her against the wall and and lifted her up, she felt so hot and aroused as she felt his hands grab firmly onto her ass, pressing his groin against her clothed cunt. instinctively she wrapper her arms around his neck bringing him in for another heated kiss.

"Say it, say who you belong to." he ordered as he squeezed her firm ass and pushing his hidden cock against the cloth separating him from her soaking wet pussy.

"You, Jaune. I belong to to you!" She moaned out as she felt him bit her neck waiting for her to finish her statement. "I belong to you maaaaaasstter!"

She cried out as she came from his grinding and teasing.

"Good girl." Jaune said as he let her down and kissed her gently. "Come along now, your fellow slave are waiting."

"Yes master." She said trying to be obedient as possible.

"Relax, while I am your master along with the others. You will only address me as such in private and alone with your fellow... teammates. No one else must know. Not even my own teammates." Jaune said as he walked with her beside him, he felt her wrap her alarm around his, and was pushing his arm into her breasts. "So you have no need to worry about being a mindless Puppet, you belong to me and I don't was a useless Puppet. I want something useful."

'A Puppet will always be a Puppet, and you and your fellow slaves are no different. You just happen to make it more... enjoyable.' Jaune thought to himself as he shook her off his arm and wrapped it around her making her blush. "You my be my apprentices but you are armless my lovers, or sex toys. It doesn't matter. So long as I am the only man that touches you."

"Oh and if another man tries?" Yang asked teasingly, with a large grin.

"I will kill him, and leave his gutted remains out in the open for all to see what happens when they touch was belongs to me." He said looking unamused by her teasing, it also showed Yang he was very serious. "I don't like to share, I like being shared, but I will not have what is mine in another man's hands."

"Ooh possessive are we? Mama Yang likes." Yang said only to squeak in surprise as Jaune slapped and pinched her ass.

"You have no idea." He said as he made it to the dorms.

-cut-

 **Hey hope you enjoy the chapter, so fallow favorite or both.**

 **But please leave a review.**

 **I love reading them.**

 **Oh And as a press message to people who dislike it... fuck off flamers**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 4**

 **You Disappoint Me.**

'It was just a day... just a fucken day!' Jaune thought out in anger as he glared at his... Maidens. Who seemed to find the ground far more interesting. but he had to ask, so he didn't in a calm voice just before he roared at the four in anger "Can someone please tell me, WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU STUPID CUNTS WERE THINKING!"

The girls flinched at his tone and level as he sat back in one of the comfort chairs they had in their room which had been budded "Master's Chair", before summoning Ruby to come and sit in his lap.

Which she did so hesitantly, she didn't want to be punished so soon into her strive of her master.

"Ruby, tell me what happened." He asked with a gentle tone, that masked the anger he was feeling, as he petted her head and stroked her back like a comforting lover.

"Um we may have let it slip were are together with you..." She said with a noticeable shack in her voice.

"And what pray tell, made you think you had that right to almost expose me and plans?" He asked as he never seemed to let the disappointment in his eyes fade. "You were lucky I managed to make it seem like all of you were dating me."

"I'm sorry master, it just I was so excited to have someone teach me to become stronger that I forgot it was ment to be a secret." Ruby said sadly, Jaune knew that Ruby was a canine based Faunus her ears would have dropped.

"It's ok, Ruby." Jaune said as he kissed her crown, but continued to make sure she understood her actions had consequences. "But tomorrow you will run around Beacon with 50 pound weights on each leg, 120 pounds weighted vest, and you will be cleaning the bathroom with a que-tip. That goes for the rest of you as well, you have the responsibility to look out for each other, when one fails you all fail so enjoy your night of relaxation because your asses tomorrow will be sore... and not the fun way."

Putting Ruby down Jaune stood up, and walked to their door before giving a heavy sigh.

"Now, I have to deal with a moody fan girl. Just Fucking great." He muttered as he knew she would be upset and now since RWBY was involved, it just made it worse. 'I swear this better bare some large Fucking fruit or I made a big mistake taking these girls as my apprentices.'

Walking out from the room, Jaune walked across the hall to his team's room, where his "partner" Was there waiting for him.

'Fuck does Ruby have a loud mouth.' Jaune thought once more as he gave a weak wave to the sadden redhead. "Oh hey Pyrrha."

"Jaune is it true?" The redhead asked wanting to know what she heard during lunch when Ruby spoke.

"Uh yeah I thinks so anyway." He said he really didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

"So all this time when Weiss rejected your... advances she-"

"Yeah, she would make up for it since she didn't want people to know the fame Schnee Heiress was in a polygamous relationship with me and her team." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. 'Fuck just drop it! Oh... if I could I would kill you.' "Since family name and all that."

"I see... well I'm happy for you Jaune." She said with a smile, but Jaune could see through her smile like it was made from glass.

"Hey Pyrrha, I'm gonna go out for a bit, so don't lock the door." Jaune said as he went over and grabbed his scroll. "I need to blow off some steam, and to be left alone. For a while."

"OK Jaune, just be careful." She said sadly, as she watched him leave.

-abondon building-

Finding himself finally alone, Jaune changed from his "Jaune Arc" out fit to his "The Master" outfit which was a long black hooded cloak, a pure black mask that only let his eyes shine through, and brought out his true weapon.

Surtr, a sword he forged himself under his former master tutelage. While surtr seems like a normal sword, he used the inside cavity to infuse dust into the blade. Much like how Wiess' Myrtenaster is, be instead of the revolver in the guard, it was in the pummel. And was much smaller as he used four unique types of Dust crystals.

Eternal Fire, Ice, Wind, and lightning dust crystals are unlike their common brethren, while used they take a set amount of time to recharge and could be reused for an infinite amount times. Unlike the common dust crystals that would become useless after use.

As he entered a room, The Master stood still for just a moment before he reached out with a hand in a grasping manner. The silence was ended when the sounds of choking were made.

"You underestimate my power Cinder, relying on your pawns to blind a sense I do not need." The Master said as before a shiver of light flickered until Cinder appeared with her throat in his hand as he choked her without mercy. "I find your lake of finesse, disturbing."

Tossing her to the side, the master grabbed an out stretch leg, before tossing the offending limb single handedly across the room smackng Cinder into the wall she had just hit.

"Ah! Mr. Black good of you to join you leader. Now were did the street rat run off to." The Master spoke with amusement before he spun around and kicked the girl in the ribs sending her flying into the adjacent wall, with a loud cracked, painful and shocked scream. "So that was were the little thief was hiding."

Walking passed his failures, the master leaded to the side as a red blade swung passed him. Before he crouched low letting the gunshot from the Sheath gun miss his head completely. As he went low, the Master kick the offender's legs out from under him and used his elbow to smack the young man in the face.

"Adam, you have been failing to practice what I have taught you." The Master said as he kneed the young faunus in the gut sending him to the ground gasping for air. Before he was thrown up, hitting the ceiling which was 40 feet up and felt back the the ground only to have the heel of his master striking the center of hid back. "Such a disappointment."

The only one left knelt before him in a none aggressive manner, bowing her head to him. That was until he was within a foot of her was when she struck using her sword to strike at his midsection, which only ended in failure when she struck nothing but air.

"You made your intentions know the moment you knelt before me, Raven." The Master spoke as he landed on top of one of the support beams, that ran across the building's interior. "But I give you were it's due. You almost had me.

Showing the small cut long his cloak showing the grey under armor.

"It would seem raven has yet again surpassed you all. My apprentices." The Master said in amusement before he was rudely interrupted by the cocky Mercury Black.

"If we attack all together you would have lasted." He said unknowing causing the apprentices to look at him in shock, as he openly insulted their master in his presence.

Before Cinder could scold him, they found the young silver haired lad pulled by some invisible force towards their master, who had yet to leave the support beams. To the apprentices they watched the young assassin, struggle to break under their master's grasp.

"It would seem you do not know when to kept that mouth of your's shut." The Master said calmly which made the other break out in a cold sweat. A calm sounding master was never a good one. "Cinder since he is your Pawn and not one of mine. His punishment must be carried out by you."

Dropping the assassin, he turned his gaze to cinder, who looked at him nervously.

"Scar him. He as insulted not only me, but you as well for speaking out of turn." The Master said as he rested his chin on folded hands as he looked down at her with dark glee dancing in his cold blue eyes.

But seeing that she had yet to fallow his orders made him frown.

"Very well." He said as he jumped down, scaring everyone as he walked up to the young Mr. Black. "Do know that this brings me, a staggering amount of pleasure to do this."

Seeing his hands spark with black Lightning, the master gripped the boy by the hair with his free hand and roughly gripped his face with the other.

The sounds of pained filled screams and burning flesh, made his apprentices and the Pawn turn away, wishing they didn't have to hear or see the young man being punished.

Once it was done, they watched as their master tossed the now scarred boy to Cinder's feet.

"I hope you all teach your pawns how to respect those far higher in the food chain." The Master said in an almost too cheerful tone. As he walked over to his throne. Which was nothing more than just an overly decorative chair. "Now that is out of the way, I want your reports. And for your sakes, I better have some good news."

Cinder was the first to go.

"We are ready for phase two, my lord." She said bowing to him.

"Good how lucky for you cinder, I wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours... not yet anyway. Adam?" The Master said before asking his faunus Apprentice.

"I have gathered approximately four thousand of the White Fang soldiers, we will be ready when phase four is under way, master." Adam said bowing his head.

"Finally a good change of pace... raven?"

"The serum is almost finish my lord. We just need to apply it to further study. The mortality rate has risen to one-in-five now." Raven said stating her groups findings.

"Good, I will contact you with what I want done with it." The Master said as he stood up and walked out before stopping in front of the girl who had yet to say anything.

Looking her over, the master reached out, causing the girl the flinch believing that he was going to scar her like her teammate. Until she felt the gentle touch of his hand as he cupped her cheek.

"..." The slight humming the master made, made the girl nervous. She was scared of him, her Ruby red eyes shown it. Which man him chuckle a bit. "You have potential."

With that he left the building, leaving behind his former apprentices, two terrified teens, one of which was scarred with a hand print across his face from his left eye to ear. Almost like it was a chard flame on his face.

"That could have went better." Adam said earning a nod from his fellow apprentices

-cut-

 **Leave review people**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **By his Sword fell**

 **His Love**

 **and**

 **His Master**.

Jaune was sitting in Mr Port's class, he was very much so fighting to stay awake. If they had this man tell stories of his youth and Cabbage. he was sure that his plans and that of his former partner's would end in failure.

'Salem would so kill herself if she had to listen to this egotistical narcissistic bastard.' Jaune thought to himself as he looked to see his... girls. Struggling to stay awake, though Blake had some how managed to fall a sleep with her eyes open. 'There are no words to describe how envious I am.'

"Mr. Arc! Would you care to demonstrate for us how to kill an Alpha Major?" The old man had asked looking at him.

"Sure, Why not." Jaune said a little pissed off, but he may as well get this over with. Though he gave the girls of Team RWBY a look that said -watch and learn-.

Coming back for changing, Jaune left his shield/sheath on the desk. He was not going to have need of it.

"Mr. Arc, I do not believe it would be wise to-"

"I know what I am doing." Jaune said in such a tone that the girls under his thrall knew he was not in a good mood. "Let's end this."

"Very well." Port said as he unlatched the cage the grimm stood in.

Everyone bit back a gasp, they could tell the difference between the common and the alpha majors. Since it had larger and thicker bone plates for armor and stood three-fourths feet taller and was much more intelligent.

"An Alpha Major Beowulf. Enjoy!"

"Fuck my life." Jaune said in a bored tone as he threw his sword like a spear at the beast, which impaled the dark beast in the chest, not killing it but had weaken it a good deal.

Leaping over the beast's swing, Jaune kicked his sword deeper into the bone plate. Cursing slightly at it not going all the way in, Jaune ran around behind the beast and leap and kicked it in the back of the head making it stagger forward, he before Jaune grabbed one of the beast's hind legs and pulled with all his might making the beast stumble and fall forward, driving his sword deeper into the beast's beast.

A painful howl erupted from the creature before it just laid motionless and soon began to fade.

Everyone was shocked to see Jaune, Jaune Fucking Arc take down an Alpha Major Beowulf in under 15 seconds.

His true speed and skill slipping out into the open, made Jaune a little nervous at first for slipping up, but later pushed away such thoughts. He grew tired of hiding behind the persona the Weak Jaune Arc, now he wanted to show them the strength of The Master. Now with a confident gleam in his eyes, and a sly smirk on his face. Jaune walked back to his seat, ignoring the professor's praise of his skill.

But the look on his face was not missed by the members of Team RWBY as he winked at the four.

It wasn't until the four girls scrolls went off telling them, they had a text message.

 _'22:00 Cliffside infront of the emerald forest. DO NOT BE LATE.'_

The four looked to their new master and gave hidden nods to his message, they had just witnessed skills of a season hunter, and he did so without looking tired or winded.

-.-.-

As time went on, Jaune walked the halls of Beacon, ignoring the students around him, Jaune's presences was similar to that of a venomous snake or a dangerous predator, causing students to clear his path as he stalled the grand halls.

After a few moments, Jaune found himself at the Cliffside overlooking the Emerald Forest, he figured now was time to change into his true persona, the persona which struck fear into his former apprentices.

Dawning black robes and armor, Jaune had just place his pitch black mask on when the girls arrived, but he was surprised that it was his former apprentice's former lover that arrived first.

"Ah, I see my little kitty is the first to arrive." The Master spoke, as he clasped his hands behind his back, giving himself a very dominating presence. "Tell me, Ms. Belladonna. Do you know who I truly am?"

His dark presences made Blake shack a bit, she knew all to we'll who this man was, the master as her former partner within the White Fang had called him. The man was so powerful, that Adam swallowed his pride and called a human; Master.

"Yes."

"Good, now I know you may fear me, my beloved." The Master said as he walked up to the female faunus, and cupped her chin, bring her gaze up to his. "But you don't have to, so long as you follow my orders, and commands. Than you will have nothing to fear. I will make you stronger than you are now,,so strong that Adam himself will lose to your own power."

Walking around her, he snaked his arms around her form, pulling her close, so she could feel his powerful aura surrounding her like a warm comforting blanket, as he rested his face in the crook of her neck, causing her to mew out as she felt the soft warm breeze of his breath on her skin.

"So long as you submit to my will, I will give you everything you want my beloved Blake Belladonna." Jaune said as he snaked a hand up to clasp her breast, making her moan out in pleasure. "But fail me... and I will show you why I am feared by my former apprentices."

As he said that he cruelly twisted her nipples in a painful fashion causing the young faunus to cry out in pain before she was quoted by her master's hand clamping down over her mouth muffling her cry.

"Do you understand, my beloved?" The Master asked as he pulled back from their embrace. Leaving a blushing Blake to stand there with damp leggings and panties.

"Yes, my master." Blake panted out, she felt so turned on when she looked up to him.

"Good, girls get out here now." Jaune ordered,,his tone was dark and threatening, but they did as they were told. Looking at the group before him, he could only think of one thing to say. 'This is going to take a lot of work.'

Looking them over, Jaune couldn't help but feel he may have made the worst choice in taking these girls on as his new apprentices.

"Alright, Blake. Wiess. Take Ruby and teach her some Swordsmanship, I will be back later. Yang come with me, I will be instructing you in proper Hand to hand combat, not your brawler style of fighting and some sword play." Jaune said letting the girl follow, he found a good area to train. Which had a good balance of trees, boulders, and open grassland. "Alright, get rid of your Ember Celica. You will not need them, and once we are finished you will be constructing your own sword from the parts I will be giving you, along with the others."

Seeing the irritation in the lilac eyes, Yang had a look that wanted to ask questions.

"Speak Yang, if you wish to ask something, then ask. I am not a cruel or over bearing master." Jaune said as he sat on a large rock.

"Why do I need a sword? I am pretty damn sure I will blow a hole through anyone that has a blade." She said annoyed that she had to learn sword fighting along with hand to hand skills.

"Let's test that theory." Jaune said as he stood up, laying his family's sword to the side and drew out his new blade he created under his own master, Surtr. "Prepare yourself, my little dragon, for this will be where you stand before me."

In the moment that Yang fired her first shot, Jaune was long out of sight until she felt the cold steel of Surtr's edge pressed against her neck.

"As you can see, my little dragon. While you maybe superior against the comments rabble, but against someone who is of your mother's or even my own caliber... you skill is wanting." Jaune said as he stood at her side with his blade arm raised with Surtr resting at Yang's neck. "This is why I will teach you both hand to hand and sword combat. Am I clear?"

"Yes... master." She said trying not to cut herself on the blade's edge.

"Good, first we will start off with some Katas, you will copy exactly as I do, and from there we will spar, and until I say otherwise you will wear the Aura and Semblance suppressors." He said as he tossed her a collar, to which she tied to her neck. "Don't worry your team will also be wearing these, this will help in both your natural speed and strength, now let's begin."

-time skip-

It was almost three in the morning, and Jaune had trained each of the girls in hand to hand combat, it would seem that while Yang was a brawler she was slow on the uptake unlike her sister, who seemed to absorb the lessons like a sponge. Weiss was mediocre at best, along with Blake, but by the they finished, they had gotten the Katas of Jaune's true fighting style down.

"Excellent work, my dears. tomorrow you will be learning Swordsmanship, and no it will not be like the styles you are use to, Blake. Weiss. Instead you will be learning my teachings. And after once you all have master my style. You will Forge your blade." Jaune said earning looks from the girls, to which he elaborated by saying. "The blade you will soon Forge, will be a blade unlike any other, it will show many you are devoted to my teachings, to show your predecessors that you will take their mantle of my apprentices. And if you are lucky like how I have been... one of you will take the title of master and take on your own apprentice or apprentices."

The look in his eyes to them that the title of master was not one that was given, but taken by blood. each felt... hollow at the thought of killing off their new master.

"Now let's go and get some rest." Jaune said as he turned to leave, but felt that each of the girls wrap themselves around him, with Ruby wrapping her arms round his neck, pressing her still growing bust into his back, Yang and Black latching on to his arms, and Weiss... surprisingly being held by Jaune in a bridal carry, which was a little difficult with Yang and Blake holding onto his arms.

'Lord... give me patience for if you give me strength I might not be able to walk straight tomorrow.' Jaune thought to himself as he made his way back to the academy with the girls latching onto him.

"Hey master~, what say you stay the night over in our room." Yang whispered into his ear, loud enough so the others could hear.

'Oh sweet Oum.'

"Perfect idea sis, I wanna have another ride on the Arc-express." Ruby said agreeing with her older sister.

'I ... regret corrupting her.'

"Mmmhm, come on my White Knight, give your snow angel a new coat of your white snow." Weiss flirted as she drew circles on his chest armor.

'... I really starting to regret this.'

"Come on my beloved master, tame this wet Pussy~cat." Blake whispered into his other ear while linking the lob.

'Absolutely Not! Absolutely Not! Absolutely Hot! This is really really Hot, DAMN THIS IS FUCKING HOT!' Jaune began to think as he felt a gentle grasp form around his shafts before long and tender strokes were made, looking over, he knew whose hand it was as the blond girl was giving him a lidded gaze.

"You better not regret this my little darlings, for you just maybe in for a rude awaking." Jaune teased as they made their way back to the dorms.

-0745 hr-

Jaune awoke looking around with a smug grin on his face, he noticed that Blake and Weiss laid at his sides, with Ruby still mounted on his shafts, and his head resting in the well developed bust of Ms. Xiao Long.

'I could get use to this.' Turning his head a bit he took on of Yang's luscious pink nips into his mouth waking her up as he enjoyed the taste of her swear covers bosom. "Good morning, my little dragon, enjoy yourself last night?"

"Mmmm, Jaune. If waking up every morning is going to be like this, I should have asked you out in the beginning." The blond said as she combed her fingers through her master's hair.

"And I should have turned you into my apprentice, the moment we met on the bullhead. But at lest you can be with your sister without fear of losing her." He said as laced a hand behind her head and brought her down for a passionate kiss. "Remember... you will always be mine, no other should ever touch what belongs to me."

"So possessive, scared I might slip away." She asked teasingly only to notice a sad and dark look come over his angelic features.

"I lost much before... I will not lose what I claim is mine again." He said as he freed himself from the tangled mess of flesh, earning a disappointing moan as he unsheathed himself from Ruby. Letting the others go back to sleep, Jaune got dressed.

On his way out he stopped and remember something he wish he could forget.

-flashback-

 _"Jaune, Airel. You are doing well my apprentices, now for your final test..." Came a voice tainted in darkness, as it was born from the pits of hell itself. "Kill each other, the winner will be my successor."_

 _"What!" The young blond, no older than 14. As he looked to his master and back to his lover now opponent. "I will not kill her!"_

 _"You don't have a choice, if you wish to gain power from the darkness, you must cast aside you earthly ties." The old master said as he chuckled in a sickly tone._

 _"Jaune..." Said the young woman by his side, she had short brown hair, tied back into low twin ponytails, she drew her blade. To which he did himself._

 _Surtr vs. Jötunn. The Inferno of Chaos vs The Blizzard of Despair_

 _"I love you... Ariel." Jaune said as their blade clashed sending a storm of chaotic elements dancing across their battle field._

 _"And I love you Jaune..." was his return as their Blade's Sang and clashed in their dance of Death._

 _It was almost a full hour before the killing blow was made._

 _Now laying on the ground, dead with a clean cut through her heart, Jaune only spared her a moments glance as he followed his master to their new base, leaving behind their old one to act as a tomb... a soon to be destroyed tomb._

 _-Time skip-_

 _Standing with his back jetting out through the front of his master's chest, the blond boy, glared at the mad man who couldn't help but cackle like a crazed lunatic as the smile on the withered face seemed to threater to split his head in two._

 _"You have done me proud Jauney-Boy! HA AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" The man laughter out as he fell to his knees still laughing as he looked at the mortal wound in his chest that ran through to his back. "Yes strike me down, become the next Master, the Lord of-"_

 _He never got to finish what he wanted to say as Jaune severed the head from the neck, to which he looked at the man's head in disgust._

 _"I will never fall into darkness, I will protect what is mine... even if I am to become the monster they fear." Jaune said as he stable the head with his blade. "My Vengeance for Ariel's death is done. My master"_

 _He spat the last words out like a foul taste and spitting g upon the severed head._

 _-end flashback-_

Looking out from the balcony, Jaune felt the presence of his apprentice.

"You should rest, my little dragon. You will need it for tonight's practice." Jaune said as he did not look, he didn't was her to see the tears of a broken man. he lived with the fact that his first true loved died at his own hands, he dare not let these girls follow the same path... even if he must break the cycle between the master and student once more.

"Jaune, are you alright? you seem a little distracted a while ago." She asked, looking at him.

"Yang, there are somethings I wish never to teach you or the others the way I have... so please, just be quite." He said as he turned around and sat on the ground.

"What do you mean, why is it you won't teach us what ever you been taught?" Yang asked in anger, assuming he would just want them to be weak. "You think we can't handle it, uh? Is that it?"

"Could you kill your sister, even if it ment you will gain more power?" Jaune asked looking up at to see her anger being replaced in shock. "Cpuld you kill the person you love the most, love more than even me, if I ordered you to?"

Standing, Jaune turned his sights on the blond before him. Taking a step forward, which was followed by her taking one back.

"If I gave you the choice, to kill your Sister and meet your mother or refuse and never see or know why your mother left you been hind. Which will you choose?" He asked walking forward until he had her pressed up against the wall behind her. "Could you choose right now? Your sister's life for the answers to your questions?"

"Jaune you're scaring me." She said trying to avoid his pricing gaze, it like seeing the warm sky, turn into the cold and cruel ocean. she even flinched when his hand crest her cheek.

"Don't be, I am training you all differently. so you will not walled there path I had to to get were I am." He said as he kissed her brow, and brought her into a warm hug, to which he stroked her long blond hair. "I never want to see my girls feel the same pain I had to endure for the sake of Power."

"What did you lose?"

"My first love to the very sword I now carry. Under a master who I ended with the same sword." He said as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"You don't have to worry, we will be with you to the end."

"Even if I ask you to bring the kingdoms of the world to their knees? Even if the world will see you and the others a criminals... traitors... even if they call you all the bastard's whores?" He asked looking down at her, brushing a lock of blond hair from her face.

"Even than I will be by your side." Yang said as she leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss.

"..." Jaune didn't say anything, he knew he couldn't love the girls they way they wanted. But he will try to give them some hope for a normal love life under his wing. Even if he must father children he wish not to have.

But it would seem one line of thought entered his mind during that kiss that made his eyes to shoot wide open.

 _ **'... FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!... I fell in love with them...'**_

 _ **-end-**_

 _ **Send a review people, I mean long reviews... the short boring ones while good are... much to be desired.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Way of the Sword.

It had been two days since Jaune began to train with team RWBY, and a day when practicing swordplay he was taught by his own master, like he before him.

And it was... a total fucken disaster. Weiss fell back on her family's fencing style, while Blake was more close to his teachings still fell on her former practiced style. Ruby and Yang were both... dreadfully terrible. Ruby had just swung her sword like a mad man, just the same with Yang who used power blows instead of precision strikes.

We now find Jaune banging his head against the wooden table of the library, with a small mantra repeating after each hit.

"They will get better." Smack. "They will get better." Smack. "They will get better."

Team RWBY looked at Jaune in worry... the girls seemed on edge as they knew their master will beat their lessons into them someway or another, each knew they failed his lesson of learning a new form of fighting that was different from the norm for them, but they tried to appease him through trying.

"Jaune honey, are you alright?" Yang asked, as she moved to his side.

"Yes.. just give me a moment." Jaune said with a cheerful grin, which was followed by smacking his head into the table once more. "I think I have an idea."

Turning to look at Yang and the others, Jaune's grin turned into a full blow smile of insanity.

"Ladies, I believe tonight will be the night!" He said with an overly joyful tone, which sent shivers down Their spines.

Jumping to he feet, Jaune left to library with a noticeable bounce in his step, even when he past team CRDL, slamming Cardin's face into the table forcing the brute to let the rabbit Faunus go as jaune contiuned on his merry way.

"I think master scares me." Ruby whispered to her sister, who only nodded in agreement, since a cheerful and joyful Jaune is... a terrifying and dreadful master.

"Me too sis, me too." She said panting the girl on her head.

Blake and Weiss shared a look since tonight would be the night he would be seeing if they could measure up to their master's expectations. And they all hoped they would.

It's wasn't until later that evening, they went to the Cliffside and found four wooden swords, each had unique form, from a Cutlass, Katana, Broadsword, and Scimitar. Behind the wooden Blade's stood Jaune with a wooden variant of his own resting on his shoulder.

"Today ladies, will be a one on one spar against me, using everything you can to land a hit. The one who either gets the most hits or is able to hit me will have a nice long night with me by themselves. The ones who fail... will practice all night until the crack of dawn. Understand?" He asked looking at the girls who had lust burning in their eyes and linking their dry lips in anticipation of their reward should they achieve their master's expectations. "Good, now let's begin."

Tossing Weiss the cutlets, the katana to Blake, the Scimitar to Ruby, and the broadsword to Yang, Jaune waited until they became familiar with the weight and grip of the blade.

"Lesson Number One; follow your Instincts." Jaune said as he blurred from sight, making them all, even Ruby was nervous, as the little girl's semblance kicked in letting her see Jaune move, but what surprised her was that Jaune wasn't running, jogging, or even Walking. in just a blink he appeared in front of her with his stunt sword, with a strike that would have hit her in the ribs if she hadn't blocked at the last possible second, she caught 4 strikes but missed the last one, as it was jabbed at her shoulder. "...Interesting..."

As if he disappeared in the next blink, Jaune was striking at each of the others.

"Come on ladies, I made 20 strikes in the 4 seconds it took each of you to block the first 16 strikes." Jaune said as he appeared at his starting point.

"What the Hell!" Yang yelled out as she only was able to block only one of Jaune's attacks and took the last four strikes to her legs, arms, stomach and shoulder.

"I didn't know you could move that fast, not even my Glyphs could match that speed." The Heiress said as she had 3 welts forming on her arms, legs and upper back.

"Unreal, I didn't even have time to substitute myself with my clone." Blake said as she rubbed the two welts on her well formed rear. "But why my ass?"

"Bella-Bootie?" Yang asked with a knowing smirk which ended with her being smacked across her head by her master. "Hey!"

"Jaune... that wasn't a speed semblance was it?" Ruby asked earning a questionable look from each of the other, and look of pride from her master.

"Yes, you are correct. It not a speed semblance. But a move my master taught me, it's call... La Rapide Étepe" Jaune said as he set down the wooden sword. "or simply put, the Quick Step. It let's me move faster than the speed of sound, I'm unsure of the maximum speed I could use, but right now I know I could move as fast as 1,200 m/s, which is about mach 3, give or take a few. But I could only move in short bursts, prolong use will blow the muscles in my legs. I will be teaching you this as well. Unlike your predecessors, they have not been taught this as they see it as useless, but rest assured speed in a battle will determine victory or loss, be just a millisecond fast could decide whether you live or die. the only one I know who was close to mastering this was your mother."

Looking at Yang as he said this, made her thoughts run wild, if her mother was close to mastering this technique, she would master it and surpass it.

"Now, in order to preform La Rapide Étepe, you must channel your Aura into the soles of your feet, the muscles of your legs, and thighs. than picture the point of where you wish to be." Jaune said as he said it in a soft and almost relaxed tone, as he lifted one foot of the ground and vanished. "And take one step... and do NOT run."

But his warning was to late as Ruby took off in a sprint and vanished only to hear a painful crash of flesh and wood hitting each other.

"Ooooow!" Came the childish whine as Jaune only shook his head, it seemed Ruby was the easiest to mold... and the most difficult to reign in.

"Or that will happen." Jaune said with a chuckle, as he walked over and helped the injured girl to a rock to rest at. "Should have listened to me first before jumping into it, Ruby. Don't worry, I made the same mistake, luckily you had a soft tree, not a hard stone wall."

Earning a sheepish giggle from the girl, Jaune patted her head before turning his attention to the others.

"Try small steps girls, and once you can La Rapide Étape say... 12 feet. Then we will begin to incorporate it into fighting." He said watching the girls, while Blake and Weiss were able to do minor steps of 3-6 feet at a time, it was Yang that was having troubles to move beyond a normal step.

"Argh! Why can't I do this!" Yang yelled out in anger, her lilac eyes flashing crimson, Jaune had to keep himself from laughing, Raven was much the same when he tried to teach them.

Her anger quickly subsided, when Jaune wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. Calming the Inferno into a calm flame. Jaune lead her to a large rock, and motioned for her to sit.

"It's alright my little dragon, let me show you." Jaune said purring into the Blonde's ear. Moving his hands down her tone and firm legs, Yang felt his rough callised hands rub themselves a long her expose thighs and legs until his hands were right around her feet. "Close your eyes and _focus_ your aura to were my hands are, and follow them."

Doing so, Yang focused on where his hands were, as she felt his hands move up her legs, she focused her aura to where they went, and the move his hands went up, so did the flame inside her, only this time instead of anger and frustration, it was passion and lust that burned inside her, she even felt him lay a kiss or two along her inner thighs as his hand snaked themselves around her hips and grips her firm ass.

"Now, try again." He commanded, as he stepped back, letting the blonde bombshell to retry her attempt.

This time she took aim at 10 feet, she didn't know why, but she focused on where Jaune had told and touched her, closing her eyes and took a single step forward. She felt a rush, unlike any she had ever felt before... besides the sex. Opening her eyes and turning to look, she was disappointed to see she didn't move at all.

"What the fuck Jaune! That didn't help!" She yelled again this time she saw Jaune giving her a sly smirk, the same smirk she had seen him have when he turned her to his apprentice.

"You did it Yang, even though it wasn't much, you preformed La Rapide Étepe." He said as he appeared beside her. "You preformed far better than your mother, my little dragon."

Kissing her forehead, Jaune was little disappointed, but very proud that she was able to preform the Technique. Even if it was a three foot step. She did it.

"Your mother took months to preform that move, you did it in matter of moments. And it may not seem like much but you vanished for a slip through second and appeared three fetched away from your starting point." Jaune said as he stroked the blonde locks of hair, before kissing he yang on top her head. "Now you know the feeling, and felt the tide's pull. Just practice until you can move 12 feels in a single step."

He shooed her away and tapped her ass as he did so, and if he were any other man, he would have been launched into orbit by his actions.

Turning back to the first successful student, he was surprised that Ruby had managed to step 20 or so feet before smacking the tree.

"So my little rose, how is the headache?" Jaune asked with some humor, to which Ruby groaned at since it was embarrassing. She tried to show off, but only made a fool of herself.

"Can't complain, I just wanted to make you proud." She said looking away from her master, only to feel his hand rest on the top of her head.

"All four of you make me proud, you managed to preform the step in one try, we're I took weeks to do, Yang had done it in mere minutes compared to her mother's 3 months. Blake and Weiss are able to preform small steps for now, but that will change with practice. My master never taught me, he just showed me the step and said figure it out on my own." Jaune said but added a bit of venom at the end, but changed his tone back to a caring master as he looked back at the young woman. "So don't feel down, you surprised me, normally one can't touch the tide unless they felt it before, I guess your semblance grazes the Tide when you use it."

"The Tide?"

"Yes Ruby, the Tide. One of the Four powers I will teach you. They are the Tide, the Breeze, the Grit, and the Flare. each has an aspect to them, the Tide is the flow of movement in the battlefield, you watched how hunter could take on legions of Grimm and walk out unscathed? That isn't because of training, their Seblance, or Aura, but because they unconsciously tape into the Tide, Or if you see a mother lift a bullhead to save their child, they tape into the Flare, or a man shrugging off a hailstorm of bullets to avenge his loved ones, he taped into the Grit, and the final one is the Breeze. The breeze is to feel when the moment is right. Letting the winds guide your actions. Like how you knew when I was about to strike at you, you let both the Tide and Breeze flow as one, each of you has taped into one of the Four. Yang feels the Tide and the Flare which is surprising. While Blake could tape into the Flare and Breeze, she does not follow the feeling. Weiss is much the same except it's the tide and Breeze. But once I'm finished with you four each of you will learn that their is more than just those their is also the Storm and Gale. These are much... much different than the other four." Jaune said as he brought his hand up, lifting a large Boulder into the air with nothing to support it. Before he reached out with his other hand and shot LIGHTNING from his hand which shattered the Boulder into small rocks and stones. "When I'm done with you all, you will each be able to do that... with much needed practice."

Getting up, Jaune left the stun girl behind as she looked over the remains of pulverized rock.

'Holy cheese!' Ruby shouted within her mind, as images of her being able to do such things made her ecstatic for to her future.

"OK girls, I'm cutting this practice short. You need rest and well... I need to get some things done." Jaune said as he put his mask on.

"Where are you going master?" Weiss asked looking at him with some worry.

"Don't worry, my little ice Cocotte." Jaune said as he kissed her cheek, earning him some light blush as he smile at her. "Just have to deal with some ill mannered brats."

With that they watched their master disappear before them, they wish they could follow him, but knew he would be long gone before they could catch up to him.

-abondon Warehouse-

Appearing before a group of three, and Cinder's underlings, plus another redheaded man in a white suit, and a girl in a three colored themed suit, which made him think of ice cream

The sound of static, made four of the seven jump. Which made a grin stretch across his lips.

"I see you brought friends..." The Master said as he stepped again appearing behind the girl with the umbrella, which he took and stepped up to his perch on on the support beams. "A beautiful weapon, little lady. Hidden blade, under the elegance of class. Much like the owner."

Steeping back in fright, Neo was taken off guard when the hand of her hidden blade, and umbrella was offered back to her.

"..." Taking her item back, she bowed in a lady-like manner, which earned a small bow of respect from the hooded man.

"A lady of no words?" The Master asked, looking into the ever shifting eyes of the girl infront of him. Only from the pink and brown eyes to shift into white. "Do not fear me, unless you have earned my wrath. Like the silver haired fool in the corner. Isn't that right, Mr Black?"

Everyone turned to the still bandaged Mercury, as half his face was covered, he was likely to have a scar after his disrespect to his employer's master.

"Yes, sir." Came the obedient reply.

"Good boy." The Master said as if he was talking to a beaten dog, before turning his attention to his guest. "So what do I owe the pleasure of having the Gentleman thief in my humble abode?"

The nervous look on the orange haired man shown, as did his laugh.

"Hahaa. Well I heard from the empolyer of these brats." Earned a humorous chuckle from the man, as Roman motioned to the Emerald and Mercury. "That you need connections into the speedier parts of Vale, to which I offer my services."

"Than welcome aboard, Mr Torchwick." The Master said with a joyful tone, until he seen Roman pull out a sheet of paper.

"My... fee if you will." Roman said offering a slip of paper, which made the other tense up, even the Master's apprentices took a step back. "As you see its not for free."

"Indeed, but it would seem steep, Five Hundred Thousand lein before and after completion of which ever tasked that will be asked. You seem to have a high opinion of yourself." The Master said, with an amused tone than made everyone else shiver.

"Like my grandmother, Oum bless her soul. Had always told me. 'Roman, if you are good at something don't do it for free.' Which is the reason for my employment fee." He tipping his hat to the Masked cloak man.

"Your grandmother is both smart and wise, very well." The Master said as turned and walked out of the building before placing the note in Cinder's hand. "His pay is coming out of your account. This is not negotiable."

With that the master disappear, leaving the sound of static behind.

"Well that could have gone worse." Adam said earning snort from the Masked woman.

"No kidding, at least no one died." Raven said as she turned to leave through a red and black portal. "Take care brats, I have somethings to take care of."

"I must return I have to organize the troops." Adam said leaving the warehouse.

'Fuck!' Cinder screamed out mentally as she was forced to put on a seductive smile and a kind persona as she dealer with Roman. "Now let's get the finer points finalized, before truly seal the deal."

'Curse you master! Once I have the full Fall Maiden's powers I will end you and the others.' Cinder schemed in though as she Delta with her new employee.

-else-

Yang was practicing her La Rapide Étepe, she finally was able to make it 10 feet in her step, until a red portal appeared infront of her, as a woman with long Blake hair and red and Blake armor stepped out, she also wore a Nevermore themed mask.

Yang knew who she was immediately, it was her mother, and if she appeared a week ago, she would have went on the attack but now under her master/lover's guidance she stood patiently, waiting for her mother to make the first move.

"Yang, we have much to discuss." Said the Raven haired woman as she removed her mask to show the blond an older version of herself if she was born a Ravenette instead of with the golden locks she had.

"No we don't." Yang said angrily as her lilac eyes flashed red as glared at her birth-mother. "If this was a month or a week ago, then I may have listened. But now I don't think I care anymore. I lived 17 years without you in my life... I believe I could live another 17 years without you in my life or that of my sister's. You are no mother of mine... Summer was more of a mother than you ever where at lest she was there for me and Ruby growing up. But you? I heard from your own brother you just dropped be off at dad's, I wasn't even a week old before you pissed off. So you can fuck Right the _**Fuck off**_!" The blond yelled out at the Ravenette, unknowingly taping into The Flare, as her blond locks seemed to ignite into a beautiful Inferno, as Yang was about to take her a step forward, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Still fueled with her anger, Yang turned and yelled at the owner of the limb. "What!?"

upon seeing blue eyes, and blond hair, the fire in her eyes seemed to have died as Jaune looked at her with a look of disappointment.

"Calm yourself, my little dragon." Jaune said as he kissed her brow, before looking back at his former apprentice. "Yang stand back, I will show you want you will learn."

Walking toward the Ravenette, Jaune drew his family's sword, which he used to enforce his acting cover.

"I am Jaune Arc, and you who has caused my little dragon discomfort will pay dearly." Jaune said smirking knowing his apprentice's next step.

"Raven Branwen San Xiao Long, your little dragon's mother." Raven said as she drew a black sword, which Jaune knew was a gravity manipulator blade.

"I heard what she had said, you do not deserve to be called such as a mother would have stayed with her child. You clearly do not care." Jaune said as he stepped by the woman's side striking with his blade which struck the Black blade, which made his own feel like a block of lead as it fell to the ground shortly after. 'Smart, but not good enough.'

Shifting his swords weight, he swung once more and made the woman stumble back by the exerted force behind the blow.

"You're skilled, but you seem to be lacking." Jaune said as he lifted the now heavy blade onto his shoulder. "Show me what you got, woman."

"Cocky brat." Raven muttered loud enough for both Jaune and Yang to hear.

"Do not mistake Confidence for Arrogance. I have been trained to be the best swordsman to have ever lived." Jaune said as he stepped once more, shocking Raven that someone knew her Master's Technique.

'Impossible! Only Master knew of such skills... unless he was trained under _her_.' Looking at him as their Blade's clashed and sparked, Raven could only ask aloud. "How do know that technique."

"I learned on my own, and taught her." Jaune said as he motioned to the woman's daughter. "And her team."

"On your own? So you dont know Ariel or Arkiel?" She asked, looking at the boy.

"... no." Jaune said hurting he had to deny his knowledge of his first love. "Nor do I care if I should."

"You dare speak ill of my master!?" She asked in a threading tone.

Over aways, Yang looked at her mother and her beloved master Duel each other. She could see the vast difference between herself and them. Her master was toying with her mother while her mother looked hard press to keep in step to her master's pace.

"I don't dare, I boldly state what I wish to say. So let me finishes the petty Duel." Jaune said as he leapt into air, sheathing his family's sword. "Arc Sword: Shroud of Darkness strike."

A moment later, Yang and her own mother found Jaune standing beside his fellow blond with his blade dripping in blood. As he cast a look of disappointment over his shoulder to the Ravenette.

"You a simply to weak." He said but for Raven, she saw her master standing in his place, instead of the White bits of armor and the black and orange hoody was a black cloak and mask. "Leave and train become better for next time I wish to see whom is better... you or my little dragon."

If he had ended it with little raven, instead of dragon. She would be sure it was her master standing they.

"V-very well, you may have won the battle but not he war." Raven said disappearing into a black and red vortex.

Jaune stood there waiting for a moment before looking to his new apprentice. He seen the look in her eyes, the look of hopelessness, sorrow, anger, fear. All the thing he needed in molding her into his perfect slave.

Pulling the blonde beauty into a hug, Jaune stroked her hair calming the girl, as she wrapped her arms around his chest finding peace in his embrace. All the while Jaune arms a sinister smirk as he looked down at the girl, she was dancing to his tune, and she doesn't even know it.

"It's ok, I promised you will be better, and you will. you and the others will begin a training that will make you hate me at the end... but I promise it is to make you all stronger. Do you trust me, my little dragon?" Jaune asked as he lifted her chin to look him in the eyes, as gentle lilac met warm Sapphire. Yang couldn't see the darkness hiding beneath as he brought her into a gentle kiss, never knowing that she and the others may be the ones to bring the four kingdoms to their knees under they master's guidance.

"Yes, my love." The fighter answered enthralled by her master's presence. "I trust you with my all my heart and soul."

"That is good... my little dragon." Jaune said as he kissed her again, before ending their embrace. "Come on, we have much to do... I will get Ozpin to let me, you and the others, a week off. I think it's time to throw you girls into overdrive."

Somewhere in the back of each of the girls mind's the all felt a dark chill run through them, like death will be just a hairs breath away from claiming them.

-else where.-

A young woman over looked Beacon Academy, she had dark, forest green eyes, skin and short blond hair, she had two swords strapped to her back, as she watched a familiar blond kiss another blond.

"Just who are you? And why do I feel like I should know you?" As the young woman before her attention was drawn away from a shout.

"Anastasia! Hurry up! We have to find our dorms!" Yelled another woman, a pale skinned woman with blue eyes,brown hair and a yellow jacket, beside her was a girl with dark skin much like her own with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue tube top, on the other side of her was a young man wearing a black and gold leather jacket, he had short hair with a short ponytail.

"OK ok. Jeez, you hugs could just went on ahead." Anastasia or just Anna for short said as she looked back to where the two Blondes had been but they were gone as if they were never there. 'La Rapide Étepe... La -what-now?'

 _ **-end-**_

 _ **Things are beginning to take form.**_

 _ **Will Jaune truly admit he fell in love with the girls of Team RWBY... or will he cast them aside to further his goals?**_

 _ **What his the former Apprentices think if they find out their master has replaced them?**_

 _ **Who is this Anastasia? How does she know of Jaune... or does she know him?**_

 _ **Only time will tell.**_

 _ **So says the master**_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brief language lesson to the uneducated.**

 **co·cotte**

 **kôˈkôt,kəˈkät**

 **noun**

 **1\. a covered, heatproof dish or casserole in which food can be both cooked and served; a Dutch oven.**

 **2\. A fashionable prostitute.**

 **It is obvious I am calling Weiss an Ice Whore, not a casserole. As it is an old French slang, With Jaune Arc being of French origin I thought it fitting.**

Chapter 7

the

Arcadians

And

Memories forgotten.

Jaune felt a strong shift in the breeze as he stood looking out the window, like a cold yet warm wind brushed across his face, giving him an almost sickly feel.

"Something ill in the wind." He muttered to himself as he turn to leave the his team's room, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha were still sleeping. He didn't need to wake them. After all he left a note with a vague reason to his departure. He didn't need them chasing him like a lost sheep.

once he left, he opened the door to team RWBY's room. Seeing the girls up and ready made him a little satisfied with their actions.

"Come on, Ozpin only gave us a week. In that time I will have all of you up to my standards. Failure will mean death. No longer will I be pulling my punches. I will strike to kill, if you fail you will die." Jaune said as he clasp his hand behind his back, look at the girls in the eye.

Each felt nervous since they may die by the end of the week.

"But should you make it, you will surpass my former apprentices, be they your mother, or former lover, or potential Enemy. You will be far more skilled, far more powerful, and far more deadly. I promise you that, and an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune said as he gave the girls a smile of reassurance. "Hold on tight, this will be a long step for any of you."

As the girls took hold of him, they felt the pull of the tide as they found themselves somewhere far beyond the kingdom of Vale.

"Welcome ladies to the kingdom of Arcadia. Or what you will soon call it. HELL." Jaune's laughter scared them as they looked over the landscape, such vast difference in landscapes in such a small area. Seemed foreign to them.

frozen tundra, Lava fields, scorching Deserts, rain forests, steep mountains, open grasslands, and a huge ancient temple in the middle of it all.

( **Think the tournament field but on a much bigger small. Est. Four section or 2560 acres of land for each field. So 24 sections of land in total... that's a fucken lot of land.)**

"It's good to be home." Jaune said as he walked towards the temple in the distance.

To the girl's they shared a single thought. _**'THIS IS HIS HOME?!'**_

they didn't know what else to think, here before them was a landscape that was so diverse, that it should be impossible to be created naturally.

Until they say some gleams in the distance.

"Dust." Weiss spoke softly as she understood how the land became what it is today. "The Raw Dust Crystals that are in this land have teraformed the area, each one seems to convert the natural dust crystals into what is needed to sustain it. Fire dust for the Lava fields, ice for the tundra, a mix of wind and rock dust for the desert, it's amazing... it would normally take millions of years to create this natural."

"Only 50 years, snow angel!" Jaune yelled over his shoulder, as they soon ran up to him. "My grandfather started this little project. With large dust crystals, and planted smaller ones, using simple power and accelerate dust crystals, this was the after math of his work. Training grounds that served the Arc family."

He paused mid-step before looking back at them, they could see he looked a little worried.

"I say this in advance... should my family be there. You will not say a word of what I am truly capable of, or I will end you myself." Jaune's tone seemed to emanate darkness as he spoke to them. "Am I clear?"

"Yes master." They said in chorus.

But it was Ruby that asked the important question.

"Um master, what do we say we are to you?" The little redhead asked.

"That you're my girlfriends, why?"

"Jauney Boy, dont you think it's weird that you are dating four girls?" Yang asked with a bit of smugness in her voice.

"my dad has two wives, so?"

"Jaune, what she means is you are dating four women at the same time, while your father got remarried." Weiss stated correcting her fellow teammate's words.

"No, one dad, two mother's, same house." He said leaving the girls flabbergasted.

"Say what now?" Blake asked looking shocked at the others.

"How else do you think I have seven sisters?" Jaune asked like it was obvious answer in the world.

"We thought that welll... you know." Said Ruby trying to answer his question.

"What my dear little sister is trying to say is she believed you had one mother that popped all eight of ya out." Yang said answering for her sister.

"Oh.. one that would probably kill a woman. If they weren't twins or triplets." Jaune said as he turn to look at them. "Listen I'm THE youngest of my family, so be warned."

"How old are they Jaune?" Blake asked as they were getting closer to the temple.

"Well... Anglica is 27, Krystal is 26, Tiffany and Stacy are both 24, Lisa and Tory are 22, and finally Rachel just turned 20." Jaune said as he counted off his sisters, unaware of the girls looks as they looked on in shock. "I think that's about it."

"Does your family know of your abilities?"

"No, they believed I ranaway, I was later found by my master, and trained under him for 4 years, before I killed him, and took on my first apprentice for another 4 years, than you four." He said as he made as he made it 10 feet before he stopped, and drew Surtr from his back, blocking a sword that looked like it belonged to a Giant. As he and the unknown assailant created an impact creator.

"It's been awhile... Anglica." Jaune said as he held his sword lazily up, blocking the seven foot sword, which looked like it would weigh a good 500 pounds of metal. "Solus, so you finally finished it."

"Solus will rip you apart, little bro." The tall blond said as as he she pressed hard as she could on her sword, but kept the surprise of seeing her bother flick her sword away as if it was feather.

"Kitchin or Brutalium?"

"Kitchin."

"Smart." Jaune said as he readied his blade since he watched his eldest sister preparing for another attack. "I used a mixed alloy."

"Eh, please you may have stopped it, but you can NOT beat me!" She yelled taking another swing to bisect him across the middle, only to see her sword to cut down to three feet as the four foot top skidded across the ground.

"Adamatium and Brutalium." He said as he held Surtr to the right as the bladed glowed a dark purple mist. "Strong enough to cut father's Zerka like a hot knife through butter."

"Impossible, it's like mixing oil and water. It will not hold up!"

"You underestimate me, dear sister." Jaune said as he preformed a step with his blade at her chin. "Something you and the others should learn not to do."

Looking at the others, Jaune looked up to see his father, his mothers, and his other sisters.

"I am not the same boy you last seen eight years ago." He said as he held his had out, and in a swift and fluid motion he caused the small man made valley of stone to crumble like dried dirt. "I am far more powerful in my abilities than your teachings... Father."

Looking at the man standing not far ahead of him, said man looked at the young blond in front of him with a look of disgust and disappointment.

"Look like that all you want father, you can feel it in the steam that am far stronger than you." Jaune said as his father drew a long Blue blade from his side. "... so you want to end the black sheep in the family, to clean it of the stain uh?"

It was a split second as Surtr and Zerka clashed as the Arc men flashed from one point to another as they pulled themselves into the Tide.

"How can you not say you're proud father!" Jaune yelled as as sparks and chips of Zerka littered flew across the their battlefield. "I exceeded your expectations and beyond!"

The Arc family and team RWBY watched as the two men appeared across of the other, Jaune's Surtr was glowing a dark heinous red, as his father stood across from him only a holding a hilt were the blade was shaved down to nothing more than a razor.

"So it wasn't a lie." The man said, his voice was soft but held a firm edge, but shock was evident as he looked at what was left of his sword. "You truly did mix Adamatium and Brutalium."

"Yes, Devilium. It's cuts a molecular level, while metal is bonded at a atomic level, it will become weak enough at just a small level where it strikes at a weaker bonds." Jaune said as he held his blade up showing that his blade had no damage of any kind. "So I ask again, are you proud father?"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang watched as their master stood angrily across from his father, each felt a pin of sadness as the could see something in both men's eyes.

In Jaune's, they saw resentment and hatred. But the the older gentleman they saw pity and regret.

"Pride, HA! Never, pride leads you to the shade boy." The elder Arc said as he looked at his wayward son.

"Shade, luminous. I don't care, so long as I have the power I will use it as I see fit!" Jaune said back with heat in his voice, and fury in his eyes, but it was all put out by what his father asked of him next.

"And what did it cost you?" The man said looking at his son, seeing pain and regret in his eyes.

"More than I thought I was ready for." Sheathing his sword, Jaune turned back to team RWBY.

"Boy, you been eight years late for diner, you best get your ass home, before I tan your hid red." The older man said with a chuckle. "And bring the lasses, I think your mothers would like to met their future daughter-in-laws."

'Why me?' The blond boy thought as he felt an old warmth creep into his heart once more.

-next day in Vale-

the young woman, with dark skin, forest green eyes, blond hair. Sat near the front of the school, we're she seen a blond boy and girl disappear in a moment of a second. She had no idea why, but she felt she knew this boy.

'Odd, it has been a while since I had that dream.' The young woman thought to herself as she remembered the dream she had from the night before.

(Dream flashback!)

 _"Ark*#*, you must swing your sword faster. Ariel! You must learn to use more power behind your blows." Came an old man's voice as he sat on a throne overlooking the two combatants._

 _Below were two young children, both around the ages of 8-9, each were using swords that seem to glow with an evil aura around it._

 _But it was the boy's sword that seem to consume the world's light around it._

 _It would be hours later, that the two slept in their dorm._

 _"J#*$e, what will happen when one of use becomes the master?" Asked the young girl as she held her pillow, her night-terrors had gotten worse as of late._

 _"The the other becomes the apprentice, don't worry Anna, I promise I will kill that bastard." The boy said as he took of the cloth he used as a mask. Letting blond hair to shield his face, making it harder for her to see who it was._

(End of Deamona flashback)

"Are you the master now?... and who is she?" The young woman asked unsure of why she did in the first place. "Just who are you?"

"Anna, hurry up! We have to meet with Prof. Ozpin!" Yelled a young woman, with rusty brown hair and big Blue doe eyes.

"OK Abelle, jeez. no need to get your panties in a twist." Anna said as she stood up and walked over to her team. "We're is Jasmine and Gaston?"

"Knowing those two? They are probably hitting on anything that walks. I'm surprised they ain't dating each other." Abelle said as she shook her head.

 **-/WOULD ANASTASIA SERAPHIM, ABELLE CHERUBIM, GASTON TRAÎTRE, AND JASMINE NEPHILIM PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE. THAT IS ALL./-**

"Well i be darn." Abelle said under a tone of shock, she didn't think they would need them this soon.

"Professor Ozpin might have more important meetings to attend to,,so might want use out of the way as fast as possible." Anna said as she and her partner made their way to the head master's office.

It would be a few more minutes until the other two members of their shown up.

"Professor Ozpin, sir. Team SATN reporting in." Anna said as she stood firmly infront of the man behind the desk.

"No need for the formalities, it is good to see you are here. Now, I am unsure if Xavier has informed you of status here while for the Vatyl Tournament. this is not to be a vacation, you represent both your Academy and your homeland. So please do try to be respectful and discreet in your actions." Ozpin said before ushering them out. "Good day."

"That was... weird." Said a young man, who had a look only confusion on his face. "Anyone else thinks so?"

"You are the only weird one, Gaston." Anna said rolling her eyes, earning giggles from the other girls.

"So cold and stingy, it's no wonder you don't got yourself a boyfriend." He muttered only to she a vicious stare from the girl. "I didn't say anything... right girls?"

The other two looked anywhere but towards him, both where whistling an innocent tune.

"...fuck..."

-back with J-RWBY-

Jaune traveled the Lava fields not far from the Arc homestead, he knew who... what he was looking for. An old friend of his from his early years before he ranaway leaving the poor creature alone.

Pressing his lips together and out came a sharp and long carried whistle, which echoed across the lands, after his whistle it became quite like nothing answered.

Until in the distance he hear the sounds of hooves Clashing against the Lava rocks and crystals.

"Rune, my old friend. It's good to see you again." Jaune said as he petted the creature, this was not a normal beast by any standards, Rune was born of two things; the powers of Dust and the decay of Grimm.

It was a horse like grimm, which looked like the Daft horse breed, it's mane and hooves were made from Burn Dust crystals. The bone fragments made a saddle and head plates. And long the side were crude inscription of arcane origins.

The beast did not seem as pleased as his master, as it trotted around him, almost ready to attack him if had shown weakness. even going as far as to rear his forelegs up in a threatening manner, but Jaune stood firm giving the beast a bored look.

Satisfied his master did not back away from him, the century old beast nestled it's muzzle against his master, letting him to be treated to the petting it had long since missed.

"I'm back my friend, and it's time to show the world why we are known as Bloodshed and Crusade." Jaune said as he mounted the beast, to the boy it felt like Eons since he last sat on top of his old friend. "Come Rune, I have to introduce you to a few people."

His reply was an refusal shack of the beast's head.

"Don't worry, they will love you... so long as omit you being part grimm." Jaune said only to see dark blue eyes of the beast giving him a deadpanned look. "Oh come on! It wasn't my fault that my sisters mistaken you for a run of the mill grimm. 'Side look at now, you get all the Dust you can eat. Don't have to worry about being shot at..."

The deadpan look did not leave the horse's face as it turned back and shock it's head.

"You are as stubborn as a mule." Jaune said only for Rune to buck a few times as his master's remark. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry eesh, sensitivity much? Come on the girls would like to see you. I know you'll get along with Ruby the most."

It didn't take long at Jaune and his faithful steed Rune rode towards the Arc homestead. Leaving a blazing trail behind them as dust crystals slammed into the ground with each strike setting the ground a Blaze.

Jaune appeared before his family's home, rearing Rune's reigns back as the beast made itself look imposing as much as possible.

Greeting him was his apprentices/cover girlfriends and his family.

"Jaune what the hell do you think you are doing! Riding a Grimm like it was a common horse!" Weiss yelled in shock only to have the dusted infused grimm to snarl at her.

"Weiss, Rune has been with our family for hundreds of years." The blond master said as stroked and patted the beast long it's neck. "I wanted to show him to you all just in case you mistake him as a normal grimm. Trust me. Anglica and Krystal made that mistake already."

"Shut up Jaune! How are we to know that!" Yelled an older lady with Blondish red hair. along side her older sister.

"Anyway..." Jaune said as he dismounted the horse, pulling Ruby up and placed her on the back of the tamed grimm beast. "Ruby you will be the first to ride Rune, put your faith in him and he will not let you down. Isn't that right boy?"

Jaune asked as the horse grimm's snout, which earned a cute whine from the beast. Something that seemed completely out of place on the creature.

"Take care of her Rune, is is important to me as are the other girls." Jaune said as he slapped the horse's ass making gallop at a fast pace, as Ruby held on for dear life as she rode her first horse... that happened to be a grimm. "So that's an hour to wait."

"What the fuck! Jaune why did you send my sister with that thing?!" Yang yelled as her eyes switched to crimson.

"Yang, quiet." Jaune said evenly, making her flinch. As he walked up to the blond, ignoring the looks from both the other girls of his group and his family. "She will be alright, Rune will not harm her... shack her up yes, but he will not harm your sister."

Satisfied with his answer for now, Yang backed off... plus the look he gave her made her regret her actions.

"Jaune what exactly is Rune?" Weiss asked with Blake nodding in agreement with her question.

"A grimm, a grim with an artificial soul. The dust you see on his mane answer hooves are the byproduct of trying to infuse a Soul with a grimm. The dust acts as a stabilizer between the two. The darkness that makes up the grimm and the light that makes up the soul. While Rune is by a sense still a grimm as he still can feel out negativity, he just doesn't seem to care about it. he is also one of a few others that have artificial souls infused with them." The Master blond said as he looked in the distance and saw Ruby was having the time of her life as she some how cast her semblance on to Rune as they tore through the different fields.

"You mean there's more?" Blake asked in shock.

"Yes, Rune is the oldest of them and answers to me, not even my father could communicate to him like I could." Jaune answered as he looked to the rain forest. Where Rune's blazing trailed had lead. "They are in a sense our familiars, my sisters have the normal kind of Grimm, like Beowulves, Ursas, and Boartusks. My father actually has a King Taijitsu as his familiar, mother Meria has a Deathstaker, and mama Selene has a creeper."

The watched as the purified grimm approach them, they could see the difference right away now, for instead of red eyes, they found blue, and their black fur/skin was more a grey color, along with each having some dust crystals growing from their bodies in some shape or form.

"Tomorrow... I will take you all to find your familiars." Jaune said as they watched Ruby come riding back on Rune's back. "How was the ride?"

"It was AWESOME! CAN I GO AGAIN?.CAN I? CAN I? CAN I? UH? UH? UH?" Ruby asked like an ecstatic child she was, he almost said yes, but it was the look Rune gave his master that made Jaune rethink his answer.

"No, Ruby. We have much to do, and very little time." Jaune said as he took Ruby of the steeds back, where the beast took off running away from the little terror. 'Huh... never thought I see the day, we're he would runaway.'

-next morning-

Jaune planned to lead the girls into the different training fields, each he knew had a different type of Purified grimm living there, he was also curious of what will partner up with his girls.

"Alright, Ladies let's move, we have only so long before our week is up." Jaune said as the girls woke up by his side, each sporting a look of deep satisfaction. Yeah... last night was very productive.

 **-end-**

 **alright we seen Jaune's familiar, Rune.**

 **What will the girls get?**

 **Four choices for each girl down below.**

 _ **Ruby:**_

 **1) A Gryphon?**

 **2) A Sphinx?**

 **3) A Winged-wulf (Think silverbolt from TF:BW)**

 **4) A Serpentine (King Taijitsu with larger bat like wings)**

 _ **Weiss;**_

 **1) A Choaseater, same breed as Rune but slimmer and sleeker.**

 **2) A Cerberus.**

 **3) A Leogri (leo + Tigri = Leogri or in English liger.)**

 **4) A Basilisk. (Single headed King Taijitsu, Cobra version.)**

 _ **Blake:**_

 **1) A Leotheos (lion god, lion like grimm with a needle bone like mane.)**

 **2) A Tigrithea (tiger goddess, a tiger like grim, with bone fragments making up its stripes and has a hooked like bone at the tip of its tail.)**

 **3) A Razortooth (grimm like cat with large Fangs.)**

 **4) A Jäger. (While the size of a small horse, it is very fast and agile, and as well as strong.)**

 _ **Yang:**_

 **1) A Nevermore (horse size Nevermore)**

 **2) A Terrodon (a pteranodon like grimm)**

 **3) A Vioraptor (Utahraptor size)**

 **4) a Wulfbat (bigger than a Beowulf but has bat wings same length as a Nevermore of that size.)**

 **Leave your vote in the reviews with just the name and number.**

 **Examples: Ruby-1, Weiss-2, Blake-3, Yang-4**

 **so take your picks for their familiars. You have until August 12 2016 to cast your vote. For on August 13 2016 I will start the next chapter after counting the total votes.**

 **Megatronus**

 **Out-**


End file.
